User blog:Daniel Smith/Next Nazi Zombies Map Pack: Ascension (Theory 5, Unofficially Confirmed Information)
Comments have been disabled. ' Welcome viewer to my last blog post about the next Nazi Zombies map pack called "Ascension". Because First Strike is coming out soon, I decided to do one last opinionated blog post about it. I took what little information there is on the internet and transformed it into this. Be sure to leave a comment and tell me your feedback. And remember: this is a theory! Personally, I think this is best of the five theories I've written. If you wish to see my other theories, click on the following links: Theory 1, Theory 2, Theory 3, Theory 4. Enjoy! Map The map is an abandoned Soviet cosmodrome in Russia. It is basically the map of the single player mission "Executive Order". The characters are Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinksi, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen. 'Backstory: After fighting zombies at Kino der Toten, Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen are once again accidently teleported to the abandoned Soviet cosmodrome, at which the prototype of the space rocket was attempted to be put into orbit. While walking around the base, they see that there is no power, bodies everywhere, and three teleporters. They walk around the corner, and see a huge mass of zombies running towards them. They run back into a control room, and prepare to fight zombie horde. 'Russian zombies:' The zombies in this map are Russian zombies. While at the base, Woods, Bowman, Weaver, and Mason accidently rupture a capsule containing Element 115. And after a couple days, 115 had reanimated the dead Russians that were at the base. The Gas Zombies are also in the map. 'Zombie Boss:' The Cosmic Silverback is the boss in this map. The Silverback replaces the Hellhounds/Pentagon Thief, and, if the player is attacked, will steal the players' Perks. Weapons These following weapons appear: 'Pistols:' *M1911 *CZ75 *CZ75 Dual-Wield *Python 'Assault Rifles:' *M14 *M16 *Galil *FAMAS *AK-47 *AK-74u *G11 *FN FAL *Commando *AUG 'Submachineguns:' *MPL *MP5K *Kiparis *Spectre *PM63 'Machineguns:' *HK21 *RPK 'Shotguns:' *Olympia *Stakeout *SPAS-12 *HS-10 'Sniper Rifles:' *L96A1 *Dragunov 'Specials:' *Crossbow Explosive Tip *Ballistic Knife 'Launchers:' *M72 LAW *RPG 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun *Ray Gun Dual-Wield *Thundergun *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Gersch Device *Matryoshka Dolls *Monkey Bomb Utilities The Pack-a-Punch Machine, Elevators, Electro-Shock Defenses, and the Mystery Box all make an appearance. The Pack-a-Punch Machine looks similiar to the one in Kino der Toten, but a small amount different because it's the Russian version. The Teleporters and Elevators look the same like the ones in "Five" and are free to use. Electro-Shock Defenses are also the same. The Mystery Box contains all ''weapons and will include the Teddy Bear. Perks and Power-Ups 'Perks: Juggernog, Speed Cola, and Double Tap Root Beer are all in this map and cost the same and have the same affect. However, two new Perks, called Stamin-Up and PhD Flopper make their exclusive appearance in Ascension. Stamin-Up costs 500 and makes to player have unlimited sprint. PhD Flopper costs 1500 points and replaces Quick Revive, but has Quick Revive's effect. '''Power-Ups: The Power-Ups Max Ammo, Nuke, Carpenter, and Double Points are the only Power-Ups in this map. They all have the same effect on the player/zombies. Possible Gameplay/Rooms﻿ 'Control Room/Starting Room:' The starting room is the Communication Center. There are four windows in this room, as well as computers that can act as obstacles. Hanging the wall is an Olympia and M14. To exit the room, the a player must buy a door that costs 1000 points. 'Hallway:' After exiting the room, the players can go right or left. If the player goes left, there are two windows that zombies come from and a door that can be bought for 1000 points. If the players go right, there are also two windows that zombies can come from. At the end of the hallway there is a set of winding stairs that the players can walk up. At the top of the stairs is a door that can be opened for 1000 points. In the hallway is a MPL. 'Research Facility:' If they opened the door on the left, the players can stroll through a hallway that has three rooms that can opened for 500 points each. There are two windows in each of these rooms. In room 1, the PhD Flopper Perk can be bought. In room 3, the Speed Cola Perk can be bought. There is an Elevator at the end of the hallway that can be used. In the hallway there are four windows and a Stakeout and a PM63. 'Science Labs:' If the players used the Elevator, the Elevator takes them to the Science Labs. In the Science Labs there is single room that has six tables in it and all around the room there are computers as walls. On the tables there are bodies of people with a large cut on the chest. There are four windows in the room. The M16 is available for purchase here. At the far side of the room there is another door that can be purchased and opened for 2000 points. This door leads to a set of stairs that leads to the surface. 'Troop Barracks:' If the players had chosen to open the door to RIGHT of the hallway, it leads to the Troop Barracks. In the Troop Barracks there are cots with dead Russian guards on them. The room is above the Starting Room. There are five windows in the Troop Barracks and the MP5K and a Stakeout are available for purchase. There is a door in the right corner of the room. It can be opened to take the players to a different room. 'Armory:' After the door in the Troop Barracks is opened, the players find themselves in the Armory of the cosmodrome. Around three walls of the room there are tables with spent shell casings. The AK-74u is on one of the tables and can be bought. There are four windows in this room that zombies can come in from. At the wall that there is no table on there is a door that can be opened for 2000 points. When a player opens the door they can walk up a set of stairs that leads to the surface. Juggernog can be bought in this room. 'Limo Area:' No matter which way the players take, it will eventually lead them to the Limo Area. This area is outside the base. It's called the Limo Area because it's where Dragovich's limo was destroyed by Woods, Bowman, Mason, and Weaver. There is a long pile of debris that keeps the players from leaving the base. There are three holes in the the debris that zombies can come from, but the holes can be boarded up. The Double Tap Root Beer Perk can be purchased here. The Mysery Box's first spawn point is here. 'Pack-a-Punch Machine Room:' About 30 feet behind the Mystery Box, there is neatly kept shed. If the door to the shed is opened, the players can enter the shed. In the shed, the Pack-a-Punch Machine is housed here. As well as the Stamin-Up Perk. The single Teleporter is located on the right corner of the shed and teleports the player that used it back to the Communications Room/Starting Room. After every door is opened, Perks are bought, guns are upgraded, and every player is satisfied, the players fight limitless waves of zombies! Gallery Before you read on, note that this gallery does NOT contain pictures from the actual map. It only contains a few of weapons, Perks, Power-Ups, and characters. ﻿ Category:Blog posts